Wand Creation
by CreatiVibes
Summary: Choose-Your-Wand Challenge. Each component of the wand will have its own short story.
1. Willow Power

Willow

A/N Hey guys, this is the Choose-Your-Wand challenge that is probably old by now but I stumbled across it and thought why not! Hope you enjoy!

Mrs. Weasley rushed into St. Mungos her youngest daughter running behind her. She ran to the front desk pushing aside various witches and wizards, "Which ward is Harry Potter in!" Her voice possessed an urgent touch that was prominent as she began arguing with the wizard at the desk. "Look here ma'am you can't just rush in here and expect- wait, did you say Harry Potter!" the wizard asked."Yes, Harry bleeding Potter!" cried Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh yes, ward number 2 – up the stairs and then take a right". Hearing his reply, Mrs. Weasley rushed upstairs.

 _Meanwhile_

"Good god, what happened to this boy" cried the main medi-wizard. Harry was lying on a stretcher, his thin leg sticking out at an awkward angle. Blood was pouring out from his nose and he had a deep gash in his lower stomach, but the most startling injury was the black substance pouring from his head. On closer inspection you would see that his scar had split open and the black substance was leaking about from the tip of the lightning bolt. Harry had seemed to be unconscious at first but now his eyes began fluttering open. The first thing Nurse Alli noticed was that tears had begun leaking out beneath the poor boys eyelashes - tears of blood. As soon as it was clear he was conscious the medi-wizards and medi-witches sprung into action. Nurse Ally being in control immediately began the healing process. "Accio Essence of Dittany" cried the medi-witch. The bottle flew into her hand after crashing through a sea of heads. Despite her powerful, loud voice the nurse began applying the essence of dittany with a gentle touch. She then stood back to allow the other less trained medi-wizards to clean him up a bit. One of them gave him a dreamless sleep potion and fixed his leg while another cleaned up the blood from his nose and around his stomach

"Enough!" she yelled, making her intentions clear. They all left the room allowing her to begin the more intricate healing process. She pulled out her wand, lifted the boy's shirt and took a deep breath. She then began chanting in a soft but firm voice, her wand waving in a complicated pattern above his stomach. On the outside, no change could be seen but Ally was repairing the muscle and tissue within first. When satisfied, she waved her wand and closed the wound.

However, healing the gash had been the easy part. Healing his forehead was going to take a lot more work. Recalling what she knew about dark magic scars she knew that they can't be destroyed, so for now she was going to have to find a way to transfer it into something else. Glancing around for inspiration, she went to the window. After opening it and leaning out, the first thing that caught her eye was the vibrant red ladybird that was sitting on the leaf directly outside the window. With surprising speed the medi-witch darted her hand out and trapped the ladybird in a jar that had been standing nearby.

Ally pulled out her willow wand and began twirling it in a spiral starting from the scar and getting further away. While doing, this she whispered the Latin chant. She repeated this several times until a black cloud had gathered at the tip of her wand. Aware that she had little time, with her other hand she quickly screwed thee lid of the jar containing the ladybird. With incredible strength she forced her hand down into the jar releasing it onto the ladybird. Her wand clattered onto the floor as she required both hands to tighten this little jar that most likely held a piece of the most powerful dark wizard of all times soul.


	2. Phoenix Love

Phoenix Feather

A/N Halloo, this is the second part of the challenge. Enjoy!

"Hermione, wait up!" cried Harry, panting as he chased after Hermione. They had just finished Herbology and they were now headed for the great hall for lunch. Ron had thrown a flower pot at the wall after having been squirted in the face with stink sap. The pot had smashed into pieces just as Professor Sprout re-entered the room. A blazing look of anger came across her face as she barked at Ron, ordering him to wait behind after the lesson.

Harry happily walked the long way up from the greenhouses, himself and Hermione trudging up the steep hill, shoulder to shoulder. He was surprised at himself as he was really enjoying spending time with Hermione without Ron butting in every 2 seconds. Chattering away nonstop about everything under the sun, the pair finally made their way to the great hall. Ron had not yet arrived so they sat down and began tucking in. Halfway through the meal Harry looked up from his food only for his eyes to lock with Hermione's.

 _I've never noticed how her eyes gleam in the light or how her teeth twinkle as she smiles. I never noticed how her dimples twinkle or how her laugh plays as joy-filled melody._ With these thoughts running through Harry's head he reaches under the table. Hermione's hand lay still on her knee. Harry grasps it and squeezes it gently. Hermione tears her attention away from Fred and George who were busy making a spectacle of Snape and gazes at Harry's warm brown eyes. She squeezes his hand gently back, smiling.

Neville, sensing something going on next to him, slyly takes a peek under the table. A fond smile lights up his face as he spots Harry's roughened pale hand entwined in Hermione's delicate tanned one. He looks up to see the two staring at each other, each one lost in the other's eye. Neville looks away, giving them privacy as out of the corner of his eye he spots Ron pushing open the door to the great hall. A disgruntled look clear on his face, he storms grumpily over to the Gryffindor Table. "Hey Harry, budge up will you" He says, impatience written all over his face.

However Harry completely ignores him, engrossed in reading Hermione's face. After a second or two he looks back expecting to see a place for him to sit down. Instead he sees the girl he'd fancied for two years staring at his best mate. Rage takes over him as he marches out the hall. Finally noticing something amiss Harry looks up just in time to see Ron storming out the hall. Fred glances cheekily at Harry, "Hey there Mister Love, you might want to go check on old Ronniekins." Before Harry could reply George butted in, "Oh yes poor old MacRonald who had a farm is lovesick for that beautiful lady you are currently holding hands with."

Harry looked in horror at Hermione as a pink blush infiltrated her face. "Did you know that…" Harry trailed off as he saw Hermione vigorously shaking her head. "Of course I didn't know, we argue every ten seconds!" Hermione claimed.  
"Oh well, I better go and talk to him" said Harry resignedly. After allowing himself one last look at the abandoned treacle tart that lay unfinished on his plate, Harry forced himself to walk out the Great Hall.

Faster than he would have liked Harry found himself outside the Gryffindor Common room facing the portrait of the Fat Lady. Taking a deep breath he said "Pickled Pumpkins." She swung open to allow his to pass through. He walked cautiously into the Common room only to find himself greeted with…nothing. "Well, I tried"said Harry to himself, as he walked down the corridor, whistling happily, his mind drifting back once again to Hermione.

 **A/N Hey, I hope that was okay, it's my first time writing a "platonic pairing". If you liked it please leave a review.**

 **Bye**


End file.
